


Music Will Blot Your Tears

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Down With the Cis-tem [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Raphael, Trichotillomania, Vent Writing, ive been having a rough few days so i take it out on them, music heals the soul god dammit, nonbinary simon, raph uses they/them, simon uses hy/hym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Life can be hard when you're an outsider.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ive been having a rough few days :)

Simon finds them in the empty music room.

Hy always went there after lunch during hys free period, content to practice in solitude, playing and singing to an audience of dust and abandoned instruments.

They were curled up on the floor in the piano, next to the piano. They were crying, heart breaking sobs fed into calloused hands. They’re gripping their black hair, messing up immaculate gel, their fingers digging into their scalp.

Simon, unnoticed, contemplated leaving. Hy got to the door when hy heard it.

It was whimpers of pain, coming from the kid. They’re pulling out chunks of hair, right near their hair line. That’s when Simon noticed the small pile of hair next to them.

Hy’s over to them in a heartbeat.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Hy asked. Hy’s voice sounded too loud in the near silent room. Hy’s hand hovered in the air, hesitating, before gently resting on the person’s shoulder.

They flinch and look up slowly.

Their brown eyes were red and puffy. Tears were slicking down their brown skin, drying on their cheeks and clinging to their chin.

They wiped their face with the sleeve of their varsity jacket, sniffling aggressively. “I’m fine.” They said, voice low and hoarse.

“You sure? Is there something I can do? I’m Simon, by the way.” Hy said, eyebrows knitted together.

“I’m Raphael. Seriously though, I’m fine. Just... forget I’m here.” They said, sniffling. They had stopped crying and had let go of their hair, which Simon counted as a win.

Hy walked over to hy’s guitar, making sure it was properly tuned before playing. Hys fingers flitted across the fret, pressing strings as hys other hand plucked and strummed. Hy began singing, hy’s voice quiet, barely audible. Hy performed, without Maureen, for an audience of dust, forgotten instruments, and Raphael.

When Hy finished, Raphael was looking at hym like hy hung the stars in the sky.

Simon left school with a phone number scribbled on hys hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm restingwitxhface on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
